Kira's Passion
by avondale09
Summary: This is how I picture Light reacting to Misa most of the time... pretty much roughly and rudely... but then again he IS sexy, so, I mean, it's ok in my book, haha. Oneshot, one not nice but pretty clean sex scene.


"Light!" Misa came running into the foyer of the one bedroom apartment in which she and her boyfriend, Light, resided. He barely came home anymore. He was so busy with the case. It had been almost a full week since she had seen him last. Her smile was practically painful, she was so happy to see him.

Light took off his jacket, and hung it on the hanger beside the door, and dropped his keys on the side table below it. He glanced at her momentarily as he walked by headed for the kitchen, but his expression remained somewhat cold, or cruel, as if he was completely numb to anything that did not concern the case.

"Can I get you something, sweetie?" She practically pleaded, following closely behind him. He did not slow his stride, nor say anything to her. All he wanted was to get a cold drink, and then get back to what was most important: the case.

"Light, please, you haven't been home for a while! Sit down, I can get that for you! Do you want lemonade or iced tea? Ooh, I know! I'll surprise you! Go sit down. No wait! Go take your shower, get all nice and comfy! I'll make your favorite, and when you're done it'll be all ready! We can watch a movie together and relax- … Light?"

Misa's intentions were not to annoy Light in any sense of the word, but what she did not understand was that to him, she was the epitome of such. For the sake of his sanity, he did all he could to ignore her. He filled his glass with water, and walked into the living area to sit at his laptop.

It's not that he hated Misa, because in all honestly, he didn't truly know her. They had been "together" for years, but she was more his burden than anything else.

In the end though, he knew things had to stay the way they were, and probably forever. Even though her protector, the one who constantly threatened his life with the safety of hers, had ironically been eliminated, Light knew that he needed Misa. He could not have become the man he was today without her. It was her eyes that really got to him…

Genuinely hurt, but all too familiar with his indifference to her, she lingered for a moment in the kitchen before following him. She knew that saying another word would most likely result in his screaming at her, but she loved this man, and had missed him considerably, even if it had been less than a week.

"… Light?" She stood closely behind where he was seated, unsure of what to do or say next.

"Yes, Misa?" He closed his eyes, and let out a quiet breath. He tried to relax, tried to remain calm. He was quite aware that she was only trying to make him happy, and so he refrained from raising his voice or lashing out. But the fact of the matter was that he desperately longed to reassume his rightful duty.

"Well…" she hesitated. "It's just that you haven't been home much lately, and, well… I thought that maybe while you _were_ home, we could spend the time together. Maybe talk, or watch a movie, or whatever it is you want to do…"

Her voice was quiet, whiny, and even childish, in a way. It was clear that she didn't want to upset him; she couldn't help the tone of her voice. Unfortunately for her, he didn't care in the slightest. In the simplest way put, all he wanted was for her to shut up. In his nicest attempt not to say or do anything either of them would regret, he focused all of his energy into the tensing of his body, shaking slightly.

Misa noticed his physical movement, and, after a few moments of struggling with whether or not it would be a smart idea, her love for him outweighed her fear of him, and she wrapped her arms around Light's shoulders, practically laying herself on top of his back.

"Misa…" he practically growled. He tensed his body even more, if possible. Why couldn't she understand?

"Light…" she whined softly. "I understand. I know you want to work, but please just spend a few minutes out of your week with Misa…" She started kissing his face and neck while massaging her fingers on his chest to relax him.

He never cared for these things, not even before. He was always too busy, and he felt that they were an enormous waste of power and time. People as gifted as he was should _never_ engage in trivial pleasures such as relationships, or sex. There were much _less_ trivial things to be done, and things that resulted in pleasure such that sex could _never_ amount to. But being as smart as he was, he stopped to think in terms of the most quick and proficient way to get rid of Misa, and get back to work. And he knew this was it, because unlike him, she was weak. They were all weak.

He instantly relaxed his body, and placed his larger hands over her smaller ones (and not very gently), before standing up and walking with her over to the couch. He laid her down, slid off lacy lingerie bottom, and then threw them to the floor.

As Light stepped back to fumble with his belt, Misa couldn't take her eyes off of him. They had been together for almost 6 years now, and she was happier than ever. Sure Light was busy 90 of the time, and maybe he was a little resistant, and irritable… but she loved this man. He was literally the light of her life, no matter how cliché it sounded.

"I love you, Light…" she said quietly.

"Love you too, Misa." He replied automatically, robotically, never looking up from the task at hand. Arm perfectly outstretched, the belt was swiftly flung out of its loops, landing somewhere on the floor a few feet away. He let his arm fall back roughly to his side, sighing, reluctant to continue. After lazily unbuttoning, he let his pants fall to the floor, followed by his boxer briefs, never bothering to take off his shirt.

Because none of this aroused him in any way, it was up to the stroke of his hand. It was then that he realized that they had no protection, and the last thing that Light wanted was for little Yagami's born from his seed to be let free upon this earth… for a multitude of reasons.

Shuffling with his pants around his ankles, consciously stroking the entire time, he made his way to the medicine cabinet in their cold, metallic bathroom, retrieving the necessary item. On his way back, from a mixture of the pressure rising in his groin and the nagging fact that he didn't even want it to in the first place, he kicked off his shoes and pants in angry frustration. Arousal starting to take over, Light tossed the condom to Misa, who was still lying on the couch.

"Here… you do it. Quick." He closed his eyes and swallowed as he massaged for a second more, getting up to his full potential. Misa leaned over to him and rolled the condom on. He gasped at the feeling of her cold hands… just a minor moment of weakness.

Light, not relaying a single word, turned Misa's body slightly at an angle, and placed her legs one on each shoulder. He got down on one knee, and rested the other on the couch… a perfect, strong position for him. Without another thought, he thrust into her.

Misa whimpered, eyes closed, her back arching. As much as he hated to be the one doing this to her, or to anyone for that matter, the thought of _not_ being in control disgusted him even more so.

"Light…" she whispered in pleasure.

"Shut up..." He groaned. It wasn't to be rude, really. He just didn't want to hear her voice at this moment. In and out, quick and uneven, harsh and quite unromantic, Light continued. After a few minutes, sweating slightly, and breathing heavily, he came, with nothing more than a rough grunt. It felt good, and that was that.

He walked over to the trash and threw away the condom. He pulled his underwear and pants back on gently, ignoring the belt, leaned over to kiss Misa on the forehead, and slumped back into his computer chair. He gave a smirk and a sigh as he clutched the Death Note in his hands: Kira's one, true passion.


End file.
